


Preparations

by keiji05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, tsukyamgiftexchange2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji05/pseuds/keiji05
Summary: Last month, he and Tsukishima made an agreement: if they both passed their finals, they're going out of town for a vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [pineapplebunandbutter](http://pineapplebunandbutter.tumblr.com/), hope this is fluffy enough! (*´∀｀*)

"Class dismissed."

Yamaguchi held his breath, the paper in his hands still folded in half as he shove it on his bag and hurried out of the room. He could hear everyone moaning at their scores, and he felt a stab of fear in his chest. He studied extra hard for this test, he didn't really want to flop now, especially since Tsukishima pulled several all nighters just to help him.

Before he could head back to his room, his phone buzzed on his pocket.

_From: Tsukki_  
_Subject: Test_  
_Body:_

_Did you get the results today?_

He stopped on his tracks and walked to the nearest wall, typing out a reply.

_To: Tsukki_  
_Subject: Test_  
_Body:_

_Yeah, but I still haven't opened it yet. You got yours now?_

_From: Tsukki_  
_Subject: Test_  
_Body:_

_Wait for me at Crows, the prof's already giving out the papers_

He texted back an affirmative, and went to the said cafe.

The Crows were surprisingly empty at that moment, and Hinata greeted him at the counter with a smile.

"How's your test, Yamaguchi?" he asked as he punched his order in and wait for Kageyama to finish the drink.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out today. I'm just waiting for Tsukki since he's getting his paper graded today, too."

"Good luck!" Hinata handed him his order, and he went to sit down at one of the empty tables.

Last month, he and Tsukishima made an agreement: if they both passed their finals, they're going out of town for a vacation. They both saved up for it, and now they have enough money to go and stay at Tokyo for five days. He'd been wanting to get a closer look at the Sky Tree, and go sight seeing around with his boyfriend.

Yamaguchi smiled as he raised his drink to his lips.

Boyfriend. He still can't believe that they're together now. It had been a fever dream, a distant wish he had althroughout high school, but at the end of their graduation, Tsukishima pulled him away from the crying graduates and spilled out a rushed and Tsukki-esque confession. It took some time before it sunk on him that Tsukishima did want to be with him, and he responded with all the love he'd build up for more than three years.

Together, they planned their college life (just in Sendai so they could be close to home), and chose the same university but different courses. They rented an apartment instead of applying for a dorm, and helped each other out at the time of need.

"Yamaguchi."

He looked up and saw Tsukishima, pushing the chair in front of him so he could sit down. He dropped his bag on the floor and placed his drink on the table, sighing as he slumped on his seat.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah. I haven't opened it as well."

They looked at each other's eyes, and with a beat, pulled out their papers.

"Ready?" Yamaguchi whispered, as if this is all a secret. Tsukishima nodded.

They opened their respective papers, both eyes wide as they stare at their score.

"I... I passed," The brunet stammered, hands shaking. "Tsukki, I passed! Holy shit!" He jumped from his seat and hugged his boyfriend, a big smile on his face. Tsukishima spluttered, but held him before they could topple over with his excitement.

"Yeah, I passed too."

"Really?! Yes! We'll go, right? When are we going?!"

Tsukishima smiled fondly at how eager Yamaguchi is for the trip. He patted his back, and pushed him back to his seat. "Yeah, we'll go on Saturday. But first, the laundry and the shopping."

"So responsible, Tsukki." Yamaguchi laughed, finishing his drink. "I'm not surprised you passed, though. You've always been so good at math."

"High school math and college math are different, you know."

"I know that all too well."

They stayed at the cafe for a few more minutes, talking animatedly about their plans for Tokyo. They already laid out their expenses and asked some friends who've been there for recommendations of places to go and stay at. In the end, the only thing they needed is the train ticket, their luggage, and themselves.

Once they left the cafe, they headed out for the supermarket to buy some food and necessities for the trip. It took longer than it should be, because Yamaguchi was trying to buy everything they could possibly need, and Tsukishima is suggesting they just buy whatever once they actually got to their destination. They compromised on buying half of what the brunet dumped on their basket, and went home to pack their things.

Yamaguchi slumped on the bed afterwards, a smile on his face.

"I can't believe we're actually going, Tsukki. I'm so happy."

Tsukishima followed him, wrapping his arms around him. "We deserved it. Text your parents tomorrow and tell them we're going to Tokyo for a while. I don't really want to be interrupted on our vacation."

"Okay," he grinned, turning to face his boyfriend. "But what if there's emergency?"

"Like what?"

"Like... I don't know, some kind of legal stuff and they need you to back immediately. What would you do, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi pulled one of his hand and twined it with the blonde's, smiling against his neck.

"They could go deal it with themselves. I don't want my time with you getting cut off."

"Aww, Tsukki you're so sweet," he laughed, pressing a kiss on his lips. Tsukishima let out a soft moan, pushing him down so he's laying on his back, and deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue against his slightly open mouth.

"Tadashi..." he breathed out, before diving in to taste him. Yamaguchi closed his eyes, free hand running up from Tsukishima's back up to his hair, gripping golden locks gently and tilting his head to the side until the angle is perfect.

It's been too long since they had the actual free time to indulge themselves with this, and every time they get into an intimate contact, it just burns sweeter in their hearts. Sometimes Yamaguchi wishes they could go somewhere far away from here, from college, from their responsibilities, and just exist together.

Yamaguchi swallowed the garbled call of his name from Tsukishima's lips, leaning up and wrapping his arm around his neck.

They both pulled away to breath out, huffing and puffing against each other, before kissing again, more passionate and exciting than the last. Tsukishima tugged at his hair, making him arch his back, and with a gasp, dragged his hips against the brunet's.

The intense blush and stuttering Yamaguchi made was enough to make both of them sober. Tsukishima pressed a kiss on his neck, lips nipping at the freckles lining his skin.

"Sorry... I got carried away."

"No, don't apologize. I... I liked it. I wish you get carried away more."

The groan that followed made the brunet laugh, kissing the blonde's forehead.

"If you tease me again I can't guarantee I'll be able to hold back."

"Holding back is bad, Tsukki," he grinned, and they laid down together, lost in their thoughts.

Later on, they made hot chocolate for dinner, too tired to eat properly and just want to spend time curled up against each other. The nature documentary playing on the TV kept them awake long enough to finish their drink, added with Tsukishima throwing around random facts about the animals being shown. When Yamaguchi began to nod off, he turned off the TV, took their mugs on the sink, and carried the brunet back to their room.

As he sink down on the soft bed and embraced a snoring Yamaguchi, Tsukishima relished this domesticity they've managed to dig out in the middle of their hectic college life.

Saturday can't come any faster.


End file.
